ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Android X
Supreme Android X is a omnipotent humanoid machine that obilterates everything in it's path, making him a utter beast machine. History Supreme Android X was created when the previous creation, Supreme Cell went rogue. This universe's Cell killed all the new Z-warriors and then continued on to kill every single life form in the universe. The scientists started to create Supreme Android X, a killing machine that will follow every command from their masters. Unfortuneatly the android somehow developed a mind of it's own and then destroyed the planet, still incomplete. He started upgrading himself, finding very durable metals and advanced technology. He found cells that regenerates your body on a strange planet. He stole the cells, injected them inside him and then destroyed the planet. Eventually he found Cell and with little to no effort, absorbed him. His power increased beyond what anyone would imagine. Appearance He looks like android 19, only with metal skin and different colour clothing. Personality Supreme android X is evil, but sometimes may give mercy and be nice. Abilities & Equipment Power Level Sensors - Can measure very high power levels and can see their max power level too. Power level increase and decrease - He can control his ki and powerlevel. Supreme Ki - Supreme Android X was made without ki, just like the rest of the androids. He found a strange energy in the edge of the universe. He absorbed the single piece of energy and gained enormous ki reserves. The android's cells found out how to multiply this energy. Supreme Ki is so dense, that the strongest of attacks would do nothing to it. An atom enchaned with supreme ki can endure atleast Gn! (Gn! = Graham's number factorial) Supernovas. His armor and skin, atoms and mechanical parts etc are enchaned with Supreme Ki, so Supreme Android X is almost indestructable. Time and Space Manipulation - Supreme android can manipulate Time and Space itself, creating black holes, freezing time, increasing and decreasing Gravity, time travelling etc. The android itself is immune to these effects unless he allows them to work on him. Regeneration - If Supreme Android X somehow gets damaged, his cells start to heal the wound very fast. If his arm is destroyed, he can regenerate that in seconds. Imperfect Rebirth - If the android is destroyed completely, he gets recreated, because he has hidden a supercomputer with all of he's data stored. The computer is Gn! times more durable then himself, so if the ones who destroyed the android find the computer, they wont be able to destroy it. Enchaned speed and strenght - Supreme ki not only increases the durability, it enchanes organs, equipment etc. The android's speed is immense, far beyond anyone's imagination. He isnt fast enough to circle universes in mere nanoseconds or even faster, so he uses his enchaned speed and space-time manipulation to attack other enemies. His enchaned strenght can destroy Galaxies with a supressed breath, destroy universes completely with a punch. Techniques He has scanned and memorized many techniques while fighting enemies from different universes. but he invented some of his own techniques. Supreme Ball of destruction - Supreme Android X creates a energy ball filled with supreme ki. He also increases the gravity in the ball, so it can be used as a black hole, pulling enemies in the ball and crushing them with gravity and supreme ki or he can throw it at the opponent. He can fission the ball, splitting the power. This is useful against enemies that are strong, but super weak compared to Supreme Android X Eternal Sphere - Puts enemies in a sphere, where the gravity is immense and the temperature is hot. The android can send his attacks into the sphere without worrying about destroying the sphere. The sphere is impossible to destroy from inside, so the ones who are in the sphere are stuck forever unless the android removes the sphere. Even beings with infinite power or attacks that can slash everything, removing the meaning of durability cannot destroy the sphere. It disobeys the laws of the universe. The only weakness to this attack is that you can teleport out of the sphere, but that will be hard, because there is a space time barrier placed on the sphere. X state - The android gets even more stronger when activating the X state, once it runs out, the android self destructs and then recreates again, but he can't use X state for a long time. The x state is divided into 10 states, the first one being I. While the user is in the I state, his speed, strenght, durability, power etc multiplies by Gn! each nanosecond. After 10 minutes, the user enters II state. His abilities are enchaned to levels far beyond what they were at first. He can use space time manipulation at Universal sizes, the scouters are enchaned etc. This state lasts for 10 minutes and is unaffected by time stop or any other things related to time stopping or making it faster, infact this effects is granted to all the states. In state III, the android becomes indestructable, removing the meaning of durability. This state lasts for 10 minutes. In state IV, The android's speed becomes instanteous for 10 minutes. In state V, the android's ki reserves become limitless, infinite for 10 minutes. From state VI to IX, the effects are the same except the state X. This state lasts 10 minutes, as usual. The user gains infinite durability, can make own techniques power infinite etc. Everything becomes infinite. It's like the user is infinity itself, that cannot be destroyed, can't be rivaled, but when the time is up, the effects are gone and the user self destructs. For Supreme Android this is nothing. He can be reborn, but he cant use X state again. The only way he can use X state multiple times is that if he gathers the Infinite Dragonballs and wishes to use X stats again. even if you're immortal, the technique will still kill you, defying the meaning of immortality. You can't be revived again, because your soul is destroyed in the process. Supreme Android X is the only one who can be reborn after the use of X state. He has more techniques. I will add them soon. Category:Android Category:Fanon